


The Human Sense (discontinued)

by evenifidieitsjimin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS fluff, But first angst and fluff only, Fluff and angst basically, Jeon Jeongguk | Jungkook - Freeform, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope - Freeform, Jungkook being smol af, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster - Freeform, Kim Seokjin | Jin - Freeform, Kim Taehyung | V - Freeform, M/M, Maybe there will be smut some time soon ehehe, Merman Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga - Freeform, Multi, Park Jimin | Jimin - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Smut in the future, Squint for Taehyung x Jungkook, bts angst, bts imagine, bts scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenifidieitsjimin/pseuds/evenifidieitsjimin
Summary: A casual stroll on the beach may have turned his life upside down, as Jungkook ended up being saved by a merman, going by the name Jimin.





	The Human Sense (discontinued)

His footsteps felt heavy and the sand of the beach found its way into his neglected shoes. When he looked to his right, he saw how the sun and the sky gave his city and its buildings a pink and purple glow. When he looked to his left, the sun was breaking the atmosphere and the sky lit up with beautiful pastel colours. Clouds were scattered around the heaven and it was probably one of the most beautiful sights he had ever experienced.

Not that he went out a lot, but from what Jungkook had seen of the world and its nature, twilight must be one of his favourite things to witness. It isn’t something that comes around the corner every day, it’s something that appears from time to time. A few weeks ago, his geography teacher tried to explain what it takes for a twilight to appear, but Jungkook was stupid enough not to care and now here he is, wondering how this weather could be possible.

He didn’t notice his feet had brought him to a cliff, the rock leaning over the ocean like a wave, but standing still. Hundreds of thoughts went through Jungkook’s mind right now. The tornado of words didn’t make any sense to him, nothing appeared into his head in the right order, but he honestly couldn’t care less. Life was a mess, and so were his thoughts.

Young Jungkook sat down at the edge and let his feet bungle over it. He knew no one would be at the beach at such a strange time. That’d be ridiculous, unless you were a kid named Jeon Jungkook.

Someone who’s life was a mess, a fuck up. The outcast of his class, his entire school. The only one to care enough for such a sucker, was his best friend Taehyung, but even Taehyung wasn’t enough to make Jungkook feel better about himself again. Not completely.

Never had the boy received the love he deserved from his family. Never had the boy got the respect a decent human-being needed to live a normal life. Never had the boy discovered his true talents, so he could spend time and put his heart and soul into something similar to a hobby. Jungkook lived an empty life, one at home, one at school, one at work.

Ah, work. Doing the dishes, always late at night in some chic restaurant. Jungkook still wonders why they hired him. Was it out of pity? It was Taehyung’s father who ran the place after all, and it wasn’t like Jungkook showed much motivation and positive spirits when showing up to apply for the job. It did pay well though, better than you’d expect from doing dishes, cleansing crockery and throwing away left-overs. Not a dream job, but Jungkook’s parents were still glad he basically _did_ something with his life.

Yeah, like doing the dishes would become his profession. Sure. Although he worked at the same place as Taehyung, who was a waiter at the restaurant, it didn’t add much love, respect or positive thinking into his life. The only thing that was added, was money on his bank account. And even that disappeared little by little because of the monthly health insurance and the driving lessons he took. One of the few things he might have a little bit of skill in.

Jungkook stared off again, zoning out a bit as he went over his boring, sad life. Teens who wouldn’t leave him alone at school, parents only nagging and worrying about him, a best friend that tried so hard to make him feel happiness again, but unfortunately, that all went in vain. It all sounded so sad and honestly, Jungkook hadn’t been feeling great lately. The teasing at school got worse and it somehow turned into bullying, because it just wouldn’t stop. It became a repeating process, you could almost name it a daily routine.

Meanwhile, he hadn’t noticed the twilight slowly disappearing and grey clouds had just started to turn up. After a long, warm, summer day, all the condensed water turned up in clouds and the weather started to worsen in seconds. The sudden turn of events made Jungkook finally look up and he noticed how the wind raged across his body, how the first droplets of rain fell on his face when he looked up and how the waves beneath his feet reached the rocks almost halfway already.

A slightly scared breath left the boy’s mouth as he tried to stand up, ready to leave the place where the situation got a bit too dangerous to stay.

But one misstep on his loose shoelace made him tumble back and almost trip over his own feet again. He stayed still for a while, letting the pain on his hands and knees sink in. He even felt his face scrape slightly across the ground, sand and stones leaving faint scars on his left cheek. He felt how his head started to feel light and his sight got a bit blurry. But that didn’t held Jungkook back from trying to get back up again, so he could leave.

With low grumbles and huffs and puffs, he got up. But dear Mother Nature clearly didn’t pity the living and sent a strong of gust right into Jungkook’s face, pushing him back and making him trip over the edge of the cliff. A horrendous scream left his mouth and Jungkook faced the sky as he fell down of quite a long distance. In films, it looked like a split second before someone would hit the ground after taking a great fall, but for Jungkook it felt like ages.

Dramatically enough, moments of life flashed by as he faced the grey heavens, raindrops still hitting his face and body.

And then the hit of the water came. It kicked out every single bit of air of Jungkook’s lungs and darkness immediately surrounded him. He could barely register anything anymore. Not the water which made him wet from head to toe, not the coldness embracing his warm body, not the pain coursing through his veins. He had hit the water so hard, he went unconscious in a second and didn’t realise this would be the end of life. Probably.

Because, the last thing that could be remembered Jungkook, was a pair of warm arms hugging his body, before the last bits of air left his mouth and he tuned out.

-

_‘’Remember your life is something you have been gifted not twice, not thrice, but only once. Make the best out of it, don’t let the times you have been pushed down get you in the way of making something of the phenomenon called human life. Because one human life is worth so much, it’s something special, something really unique. Seven billion other people share this with you, living a human life, but there are seven billion different lives being lived right now. You’re one of a kind, you’re something else and you should be told this every day in fact. You can do it, you can make it, turn your dreams into plans, and fulfil them._

_Live, Jungkook, live life.’’_

-

Jungkook gasped for air as his body launched forward. Multiple coughs escaped from his mouth and he felt his lungs burn, head feeling light and body wet and almost numb. What was going on?

He remembered falling down, he definitely didn’t imagine that. And the water which embraced him shortly after it. He couldn’t have dreamt it all, but why was he on the beach again? The chance Jungkook could’ve survived it on his own, was, like, zero percent. And still, here he was, looking at the sunrise of a beautiful Sunday morning. Did he spend the night at the beach? Really? Out in the open? So many questions popped up into his mind, and the fact he didn’t receive any answers right away, made him feel like crazy.

And then the arms that embraced him. What was that all about? Jungkook wasn’t even sure if that really happened, because he thought he really was gone after hitting the water, but the small part where arms hugged his fragile body, that was something he could clearly remember. He could easily replay the fragment.

Maybe his brain played tricks with him, maybe it didn’t. But still, although he was wet from head to toe and his body was sticky, sand on every single part of his body and he had the need to shower, he felt pretty okay.

At least, that was what he thought, because the realisation what _really_ happened to him hadn’t hit Jungkook yet.

He looked at the sea again and sighed slightly, sitting upright and leaning on his arms. As he squeezed his eyes a bit because of the sun and its brightness, his eyes had focused themselves on a small part of the water. Bubbles started to pop up and not a second later, a head appeared. Jungkook couldn’t tell if it was a man or woman, and he didn’t care actually, because the only thing that went through his mind was: ‘Where the hell does this person come from?’

Where did they dive into the water? Is it even possible for someone to hold in their breath that long? Why was the person staring at Jungkook right now? Although the sun made it look like a silhouette, Jungkook knew they faced him at this very moment. He felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of a complete stranger looking at him and he sucked in some air, not letting it go yet.

The person started to shift a bit, before diving underwater again.

Fuck.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

_Was that fucking tail? A fucking tail, attached to a human?_

Jungkook his eyes widened and he crawled back onto his feet immediately, adrenaline cursing through his veins after he had witnessed such a… thing. He was completely speechless and wanted to back off, but after the tail appeared another time and the body of a human came with it, going underwater again, Jungkook’s mouth let a scream slip and he tripped, landing on his butt again.

‘’What the fuck, what the fuck, _what the fuck_ ,’’ he whispered, and he had the sudden urge to cry because of how confused he was. The total ‘what the fuck’-state he was in, was too much for him to handle. First his almost-death-experience, and now a fucking tail attached to a human body.

Did Jungkook just watch a mermaid swim away?

❀

‘’No, Taehyung, please hear me out,’’ Jungkook cried into his phone after he arrived home again. Luckily he didn’t bring the device with him, or otherwise it would’ve been broken too and he’d lost all of the things that was on his phone.

‘’Jungkook, are you high? Do you hear yourself talking? You’re crying, for God’s sake! Who gave you drugs this time? Was it Yoongi again? I swear, I will kick his ass-‘’

‘’Taehyung, please!’’ Jungkook yelled into his phone, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall, panic washing over him. When he went home again from the beach and ran to his bedroom, he knew he needed to call Taehyung about this, because he also knew he couldn’t cope with this on his own.

‘’Sorry, Jungkook, I’m sorry, but-‘’

Jungkook sighed as Taehyung was ready to give him a complete lecture about the use of drugs, while Jungkook knew damn well he didn’t use any. Why wouldn’t Taehyung listen to him? They knew each other since their childhood, knew each other through and through and Taehyung knew when Jungkook lied, told the truth or was high. Not that he was that often, but from time to time, he just needed the feeling of nothing to worry about and forgetting about what kind of fuck up he was. And then there was Yoongi, some other outcast with drugs. Jungkook didn’t call him a friend, just… an acquaintance, from school. And Yoongi was prepared to give Jungkook some drugs when he needed it.

‘’I’m not high, Tae, I promise, can you please come over now?’’ he asked his friend, and it went silent for a good couple of seconds on the other line. Then he heard Taehyung sigh and he shuffled a bit. Jungkook’s eyes flew to the clock on his nightstand and it said it was only 9 am. He must have woken up Taehyung with the call, because he went out partying last night. At least, that is what he had told Jungkook. Taehyung loved to party, in contrast to Jungkook. Jungkook was an anti-social bean and preferred to stay inside all day long, wondering what his life would’ve been if he went outside, but not really making any effort to do so.

Yes, Taehyung _loved_ to party, go out, make friends, go to bed with girls and break their hearts the next morning. How Jungkook managed to keep up with a boy like him, he had no idea, but he did, because Taehyung was there for him, no matter what. Without Taehyung, the bullying at school would be so much worse. Jungkook was thankful he had someone to lean on, someone as stable as Taehyung, who apparently could handle Jungkook’s almost pathetic life. It sounded so sad, yet so true. Taehyung tried to tell him his life wasn’t that miserable, but he didn’t believe a word of what his best friend told him. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe that.

‘’Yes, okay, I’ll be there in fifteen,’’ he said and with a soft, croaky thanks from Jungkook, the line went dead and Jungkook threw his phone on his bed, before sliding down his wall. It’s when he started to sob more, knowing his parents were gone for work already and his brother was staying over at some friend’s house.

The louder the sobs got, the more Jungkook realised how fucked up the situation was. He fell from a fucking cliff, he was supposed to be dead. Dead and probably never meant to be found again, his body drifting away, further and further away from the shore. Eventually he’d just disappear, and no one would’ve known what had happened to that Jeon kid. Did he ran away? To become the teenager who left his town to live his life? But what is there to live for? Jungkook’s life was boring as hell, nothing was worth living for it. Or did Jungkook decide to end his life, somewhere no one would find him? The poor boy started to imagine so many things while being surrounded by his own cries and sobs, hating himself so much.

That was until someone stormed through his door and Taehyung appeared, hair all messy and clothes that weren’t put on properly; jacket half over his shoulder, blouse not buttoned up completely, belt still loose around his jeans and shoelaces not tied. It hasn’t even been ten minutes and Taehyung had already reached his house from the other side of town. He really did try his best to make it to Jungkook as fast as possible.

When Taehyung saw his best friend, looking like a mess on the bedroom floor, he rushed over to sit by his side and pull him into a hug, not saying a word.

The only thing Jungkook smelled while crying into the shoulder of his friend, was the faint smell of alcohol, cigarettes and sweat. It made him shudder briefly, but not long after that, he wrapped his arms around Taehyung’s middle and just totally broke down.

And then the tail. The fucking tail that dove underwater, was it a mermaid Jungkook saw in the sea? But mermaids belong to the fairy tales, mermaids aren’t supposed to be real. Maybe it was just a person wearing diving gear, and Jungkook just added the tail with it. It can’t be a mermaid. It can’t fucking be.

Taehyung started to stroke Jungkook’s hair, because he knew that would calm him down. Well, it had worked before, so Taehyung wouldn’t know why it shouldn’t work now. Maybe he should’ve been more serious over the phone; Jungkook was crying after all. He eventually made it in eight minutes to reach Jungkook’s front door, break into the house and storm through Jungkook’s door, which was a record that was set. He gave a secret, mental high five before focusing on Jungkook again.

‘’It’ll be alright, JK, I’m here now. I’m here,’’ he whispered as Jungkook made those heart-breaking cries and sobs, making Taehyung grimace slightly. He hated seeing him in this kind of state. It didn’t happen often he would totally break down. Not in front of people he didn’t knew that well. So that meant the only one Jungkook felt comfortable enough to cry in front of, was Kim Taehyung.

Over text messages Jungkook would sometimes say how much he hated his life and how he wished he could switch with Taehyung’s life, or he told Taehyung about how no one would miss him when he just went and left everything behind. Then Taehyung had to tell him how much he would miss him, and convince him with these long ass text messages before Jungkook would say thanks rather shy and move on again. One fight with his parents, brother, a bully who had picked on him again and the vicious circle started all over again.

He knew how much Jungkook looked up to him, and he tried so hard to stay strong for the younger boy, but sometimes things were hard for him too. It was devastating, watching someone so important to you slowly slipping through your fingers. It was horrible, but he _never_ left Jungkook’s side. He would never dare to do that, because even though Jungkook mostly needed support, he also received respect, help and support from Jungkook. In contrast to Taehyung, Jungkook was always nice to people, maybe a bit too nice. That’s why people sometimes used him without Jungkook knowing it, people could just use him and Jungkook would never notice or realise it. Not unless Taehyung told him. So helpless, that was how Taehyung described Jungkook when the younger wondered why the world and it’s people were so cruel to him again.

Jungkook finally started to calm down and the sobs just turned into shaky breaths, as he got the time to think things over and try to bring the words in order to tell them to Taehyung.

‘’When you called and cried, I didn’t know it’d be _this_ serious, Jungkook,’’ Taehyung told him as they were still in the position of an embrace.

‘’Sorry, hyung,’’ he apologized and pulled a bit away from Taehyung, not daring to look at him while his whole face was wet and snotty and his eyes puffy, red and that he just basically looked ugly as fuck.

‘’No need to apologise, I’ll just wait and then you can tell me what happened. But only do that when you’re ready, okay?’’ he said and waited a bit for a response. When it stayed quiet for some seconds, Taehyung put his hands on the wet cheeks of Jungkook and he made his brown eyes look into his own.

‘’Okay?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Jungkook whispered, and Taehyung noticed how tired he looked.

‘’Dude, you need some sleep,’’ he commented with a small, warm smile and Jungkook nodded again, letting his head rest on the shoulder of Taehyung as he closed his eyes for a short period of time. He felt Taehyung snake his arms around the small middle of him once again and he felt how his hyung tried to lift him up. With a little effort of himself, Taehyung succeeded in putting Jungkook on his bed and letting him sink away in all the pillows and blankets. It was one of the few places where Jungkook felt completely safe and okay with himself, because he didn’t have to deal with shit.

Taehyung stood up from Jungkook’s bed to sit on his stool in front of the messy desk, filled with various school papers and piles of books. Taehyung noticed some papers had drawings on them, and he smiled slightly. Jungkook was always the dreamy one, staring out of the window, doodling on his homework. He had a bright imagination, despite his shy and silent behaviour, and it was something Taehyung really liked about him.

They were total opposites, yet they were the closest you could get as best friends. Taehyung would probably be prepared to catch a bullet for Jungkook, and Jungkook would do the same. That’s how much they meant to each other.

As soft snores filled up the silent room, derived from Jungkook, Taehyung laid down his head on the desk, using his arms as his pillow before closing his eyes too. He had, like, four hours sleep before Jungkook called him at 9 am, so that was probably why he replied so cranky this morning. He didn’t meant to reply like that, and he still felt the guilt gnawing on him. Although Jungkook was now sleeping safe and sound in his bed, Taehyung didn’t know what kind of storm was coming for his best friend. And neither did Jungkook himself know.

❀

At 1 pm, Jungkook woke up and felt a stinging pain on his knees, hands and cheek. That’s when he started to remember it all over again. And he felt like crying _again_ , but he just couldn’t. It felt like he drained himself when crying on the shoulder of Taehyung.

 _Taehyung_.

Jungkook turned around swiftly and saw his dear friend drooling over his papers and homework. It made him smile and he propped himself up so he was leaning on his arms, secretly really thankful Taehyung stayed with him. It must be tiring for the boy to constantly hear his younger friend always whine about his usual miserable life, and Jungkook sometimes thought about stopping and then he tried, but ended up venting to Taehyung again.

He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and walked over to where Taehyung was, but he wasn’t there to wake him up. He deserved to rest some more. He silently grabbed his laptop and went back to his bed, settling in nicely against all the pillows that were scattered all over his bed and opening up the device on his lap.

After a while, Jungkook’s eyes had scanned several pages which had to do something with mermaids and mermen, some just random articles, others some real researches. It seemed like there were many investigations done on the myth, but there was no real proof that the creatures just happened to exist. It made Jungkook question his sanity, because now he started to doubt himself more and more. What the fuck did he see at the beach?

Jungkook clicked on the images section and scrolled through tons of pictures, drawings, gifs, edits, and then basically continued to dive into the world of the mermaids and mermen.

It was fascinating, really. He knew the basic stuff, about fairy tales and such, but apparently there was so much more to discover about the mythical creature. He hadn’t even noticed Taehyung started to wake up and shift in the chair, that’s how bad he was sucked into the information on his laptop.

‘’Jungkook?’’ a soft voice said and it broke in the middle of saying the name. Jungkook slowly looked up, away from a _very_ explicit picture of some orange-haired merman and cocked up an eyebrow at his drowsy friend.

‘’Hey there,’’ he said, clicking away the page as soon as Taehyung stood up and plopped down next to Jungkook. He put the laptop away and pulled his knees to his chest, so he could hug his legs and put his chin on his knees.

Taehyung yawned loudly and put a hand in front of mouth, squeezing his eyes together and basically exaggerating the whole action. As always, Taehyung was being a weird boy.

‘’2 pm? Oh Jesus, I’ve napped for a long time,’’ he chuckled as he discovered what time it was, ‘’how about you?’’

‘’I woke up about an hour ago, I think,’’ Jungkook said and shrugged, ‘’I feel okay now.’’

‘’What did you do?’’

‘’Nothing special.’’

Taehyung gave Jungkook this dead-ass look, letting him know that he knew Jungkook lied. But he decided to let it go and looked away again, looking at some random anime posters on the wall. His eyes were still half-closed and he still looked so very tired, but he managed to stay awake, so that was a good thing. Taehyung’s stamina was enormous.

Taehyung wrapped an arm around Jungkook’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

‘’So you’re feeling okay? Feeling okay enough to talk?’’ he asked, to which Jungkook sighed but slightly nodded too.

Somehow, Jungkook’s head ended up on Taehyung’s lap and Taehyung was playing with Jungkook’s hair again.

‘’Jungkook-ah, I didn’t realise you were facing… death… like that,’’ Taehyung said with a soothing voice, not trying to show how fucking he scared and worried he felt at the moment as Jungkook just casually hummed. Hearing such a thing from someone you cared about was frightful and it almost unnoticeable, as for the story Jungkook started to tell, sent Taehyung many shivers.

‘’And the tail. Fuck, Taehyung, I think I saw a mermaid?’’ Jungkook then groaned and he placed a hand on his forehead, showing Taehyung how serious he was and that he was really upset about everything that happened the previous evening.

Taehyung didn’t really know how to respond to this statement, and instead of saying something, he just continued to stroke his fingers through Jungkook’s messy bed hair. Some may say the boys were perhaps a bit _too_ close, but they already went over _the talk_ , like, a hundred times and just thought they found comfort and support in moments like these. Just completely trusting each other, basically not caring what the world may think of it. Well, Jungkook didn’t care. They both know they would _never_ see each other in the way people talked about behind their backs. And that exactly one of the reasons why Taehyung was such a heartbreaker; he wanted to get rid of the stupid rumours that he was gay with Jungkook, but still wanted to lay down like this with Jungkook. It was a win-win situation, wherein Taehyung could get laid by any girl whenever he felt like it, but still be close with Jungkook.

‘’I really don’t know what to do right now,’’ Jungkook mumbled after not getting a word back from Taehyung, and he sighed loudly.

‘’Maybe you should forget about the tail, the… mermaid,’’ Taehyung said softly, entirely focused on the brown locks in between his fingers, ‘’I’m sure you just hallucinated. Or it was just a fish, a dolphin? Didn’t people say it was that time of the year again were dolphins started to appear again at the beach?’’

Taehyung tried so hard, trying to convince Jungkook of something else than the things he truly saw, but Jungkook already knew it wasn’t just some dolphin. After the small research he did on merpeople, and despite the discouraging words people gave the myths, he still believed what he saw was a mermaid. Or just a merperson. Though it was a silhouette, he just knew. He knew it for sure.

‘’Where are your parents and brother?’’ Taehyung then asked and he gave Jungkook a frown.

‘’Work, gone with a friend,’’ he shortly replied, sounding really indifferent about the whereabouts of his family. Not that Taehyung blamed him.

His parents owned this ridiculous, popular and big company, but never spilled their money on their only two children. They simply didn’t care about them after Jungkook finally turned eighteen, as for now he was adult and could handle life on his own. Well, they though very wrong there. If they only knew what kind of wreck their youngest son was.

And then there was Jungkook’s brother, who didn’t even live at home anymore but just stopped by every once in a while. And with every once in a while, Jungkook meant almost every, fucking day. And then he’d stay over a couple of nights, not going back to his apartment, neither taking care of the life he had there. Maybe he had it worse than Jungkook, but he didn’t really show it then and Jungkook didn’t really care either.

‘’Oh, okay,’’ Taehyung then said and sighed, leaning his head against the wall and trying to find a way to cheer dear Jungkook up again.

‘’Wanna go join me and get an ice cream?’’ he then proposed, to which Jungkook looked up at Taehyung and smiled, before nodding his head.

‘’Yeah, sure.’’

Taehyung drove them to the place where they always got their ice creams. It was and again, another safe zone of the few Jungkook had. The employees were very nice, and the people that visited the place were most of the time the same ones. The only thing bothering Jungkook right now, was that the place was established near the beach.

As the boys walked in, got their favourite ice creams and settled down at a table near the window, Jungkook stared off at the sea again. He somehow hoped the head would pop up again, or just the tail.

Then his eyes came across the cliff. From this distance, he finally realised how fucking high the thing was. It was a monstrous, deathly height and he fell from it not even a day ago.

‘’Jungkook-sshi, are you okay?’’ Taehyung asked formally, and he followed the gaze of the boy in front of him. He was then met by the rock too, and sucked in a breath.

‘’Is that…?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Jungkook slowly said, turning his head back to face Taehyung again as he nodded. ‘’But I’m alright, don’t worry, hyung.’’

Taehyung gave him one last worried look, before starting with his ice cream almost simultaneously with Jungkook.

They started to talk about the most random things. At first, just school. Boring ass school. Taehyung noticed and knew Jungkook didn’t feel comfortable with the subject, so he swiftly changed it too something else. Work. Although Taehyung knew Jungkook didn’t like it, he had some things to discuss with him anyway.

‘’So, my dad and I had this talk a few days ago…’’ Taehyung started slow and licked off his small spoon, facing the beach. Jungkook just stared at the side profile of Taehyung’s face and nodded, even though he knew the boy in front of him couldn’t see that when he was staring at the beach.

‘’We need some more waiters. I’ve promoted to head waiter, since the previous one left the place last week, and my dad asked to ask you to fulfil the place of my assistant waiter…’’

The words were spoken rather hastily and Jungkook knew Taehyung was probably a bit nervous to ask him this. Jungkook didn’t like it to be out in the open, serving people and being in contact with the customers of the restaurant. The place where he was placed right now, safely in the kitchen, not in contact with customers, just doing the dishes, was fine by him. Taehyung was the perfect example of a good waiter; friendly, always nice, very patient, a stunning smile and he just had a very handsome appearance. He’s young, not younger than Jungkook though, fresh and his body moved so gracefully between all the tables at the restaurant; it was something Jungkook admired and he liked to watch whenever he got the chance to. Taehyung killed it at work as waiter and Jungkook knew Taehyung didn’t get the job as head waiter just because he was the son of the boss, but because he was very good at his job.

‘’Assistant waiter?’’ Jungkook almost choked on his ice cream, but managed to swallow it the right way too. He stared at his best friend for a little while and started to ponder about the opportunity that was offered him. He could earn a lot more money, that was one thing that he knew for sure. Taehyung got paid almost twice as much as Jungkook. He worked more, longer and probably harder too. And again, this wasn’t just the case because Taehyung was the son of the boss.

‘’Yeah,’’ Taehyung replied and gave Jungkook a soft gaze, ‘’I’ll be the one to guide you through the job. It’s easy, really.’’

‘’It isn’t easy, you make it look easy,’’ Jungkook pointed out and gave his friend a meaningful look. Taehyung just sighed and shook his head lightly, with a small smile playing on his face. He had done the job for two years, so maybe Jungkook was right. But he didn’t back down and leaned forward, so he got a bit closer to Jungkook.

‘’Please, Jungkook, we really need you. And you know, I can tell you this as your best friend; you’re handsome, soft and nice. We can train that body of yours and in no time people will beg for you to take their orders,’’ Taehyung said with a taunting smirk on his face, almost bursting out in laughter because of how flustered Jungkook reacted at his words.

‘’Taehyung-ah…’’ Jungkook said, looking very embarrassed and he avoided his best friend’s gaze by concentrating on the beach again.

He thought back about the whole event, and him waking up, totally wet and dirty from the sand. How he managed to keep up the strong façade and not cry on the beach, while he totally broke down when he arrived at home. Jungkook may be weak, but he never showed it to the crowd. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried in front of someone but Taehyung. He was probably the only one to experience dear Jungkook crying, a sight that always teared up his heart and soul.

‘’I’ll promise you everything will be okay,’’ Taehyung told those encouraging words to Jungkook and tried to catch his eyes with it again. When he did, bright smiles broke through on both their faces and Jungkook showed his bunny teeth, pushing his sad thoughts away for once and a sudden boost of confidence took over him.

He nodded.

‘’Yeah, okay, I’ll be your assistant waiter.’’

Taehyung throw his hands up in the air and exclaimed: ‘’Hell yes!’’

Jungkook giggled at his reaction and played with the little spoon in between his fingers. Their ice creams were finished already, but the boys stayed at the parlour for another hour just to talk more, and Taehyung just wanted to take Jungkook’s mind elsewhere. Although they were right beside the place where everything happened, Taehyung somehow managed to distract Jungkook with his talks, or basically his gibberish. They enjoyed themselves very much and Jungkook almost forgot about what had happened to him.

That was, until Taehyung got a call from his father, who told him to come over at the restaurant, so he could start working earlier. Apparently, the place was suddenly filled up with tourists and staff was needed. In a split-second, with brief goodbyes, Taehyung ran out of the ice cream place and Jungkook was left all alone again.

He appreciated Taehyung’s company very much, that he was always there when Jungkook needed him the most. So, with a satisfying smile, he walked out of the ice cream parlour and put his hands deep into his pockets. He sauntered and dragged his feet behind him over the boulevard, making his way home again, but started to walk slower as he noticed where his feet brought him again.

He totally hadn’t noticed he was walking towards the cliff again, but this time he didn’t climb the rock. He stood beside it and looked up at it.

What he didn’t expect to see, of course, was a boy. A boy with light locks, looking magnificent as his figure glowed because of the sunshine hitting his perfect, smooth skin. He looked truly magical and radiated an enchanting vibe. Jungkook couldn’t look away and a familiar feeling was washing over him as he studied the boy.

It was in fact soft, pink hair. He looked small and had a face, looking like it was sculptured by some God.

A shaky breath rolled over Jungkook’s lips.

When the boy turned his head to look down at Jungkook, a broad smile broke through and the boy bit down on his lower lip. Jungkook gasped at started to stumble back, almost tripping over his feet.

The boy widened his eyes and wanted to get up, but seemed to have trouble with it. He plopped down on his ass again and gave Jungkook a worried face. Why was he worried?

Then, the words left Jungkook’s mouth before he could even think about it.

‘’It’s you.’’

The worried expression on the pink-haired boy’s face changed back to a happy expression and he nodded slowly.

‘’I was hoping to see you again, Jungkook.’’

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @evenifidieitsjimin  
> wattpad: @sweethemmings  
> vent: @lyricalanke & @loveisnotover  
> instagram: @sh00kjimin
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading it! ♥


End file.
